Sharkie Love
by GlowBlade998
Summary: Takes place during Bright. Spin off. In which Beyal want the purple plush shark and Chase and Dax have no choice but to try and win it...and earn the monks eternal servitude. Light Polarshipping.


Sharkie Love

-Takes place during Bright. Highly inspired by Despicable Me.

"Bren - you're a pig." Jinja said flatly, grimacing as the nerd stuffed his face. Bren gave her a huffy look.

"Huwmi apeg?" he exclaimed, spraying the girl with food. Dax and Chase laughed as Jinja brushed herself off furiously. Bren took a few steps back, then turned on his heel and ran. Jinja chased after him, screaming.

"What'd he even say?" Dax smirked, watching the geek clamber over a fence.

"I dunno." Chase chuckled. "What do you think Beyal?"

However, when the dark-haired teen turned, the monk wasn't there.

"Monkfish?" Dax turned as well. Searching the crowd, he spotted Beyal standing a little away from a game stand, staring at the plush toys lining the tent.

"Oh boy." muttered Chase beside him, starting forward towards Beyal. Dax followed, watching amusedly at the monk. Beyal's lips were parted in amazement, eyes wide as he stared longingly a a bright purple shark. The toy was grinning comically, eyes brightly yellow.

"Beyal, what are you doing?" the team leader waved a hand in front of the monks face. The monk slowly raised his hand and pointed at the shark.

"Want it." he said, not looking at Chase at all. The dark haired teen turned to see was the monk was staring at. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to Beyal again.

"You want it, do you?" he said, grinning slightly. Beyal nodded frantically.

"Well then," Dax piped up, smirking. "We'll just have to win it, won't we?"

The monk whipped around to look at Dax, grey eyes hopeful. "Really?" he squeaked? It was the most oddest but cutest thing - it was the most excited and hopeful he had ever seen the monk over something mundane. Chase and Dax grinned at each other and turned to the snobby looking guy running the stall.

"Hey mate," Dax said casually. "How do we win the shark?" he said indicating the bright, eye-watering purple shark. The person behind the desk leaned lazily against the table and smirked. He was covered in freckles, red hair frizzy, and was wearing tacky carnival clothes. Pinstripes.

"Oh, it's fairly simple." he drawled. "You see this little space ship here?" Indeed, the back of the small tent was filled with what looked like tiny spaceships and aliens, with a small, minute little UFO right at the top. "You just gotta hit that - and you win this fella here!" He patted the shark and gave them all a sleazy grin. Chase looked a little uneasy. He really didn't trust that guy.

He pointed towards a few guns loaded with little white balls. "You wanna go?"

Beyal turned to Dax, who in turn looked at Chase, who handed over a few dollars. "Alrighty, may the best one win the eternal servitude of the little monk!" he grinned. Beyal flushed slightly and took hold of a gun, Dax and Chase doing the same. They were all suddenly focused on hitting the little spaceship at the top, which had started moving around frantically along with all the other tacky cut outs.

The round ended as quickly as it began, and Chase slammed down a few more dollars as the three males aimed to destroy the little UFO. It wasn't too long until Beyal's aim struck true - it hit the little spaceship. His triumphant look suddenly turned to confusion and dismay when the little box at the top still said they had lost.

Chase rounded on the sleaze-bag stall owner. "What's your problem?" he cried as Dax exclaimed angrily, "He hit that!"

The stall owner smirked. "You see the spaceship? It's still standing. Therefore - he doesn't get the shark."

Dax seriously wanted to rip the smug smirk from the guys face and Chase mumbled something to Beyal. The crestfallen and miserable look on Beyal's face set Dax's heart on edge. How dare this freckled bastard make monkfish miserable?!

Chase went to walk away when Dax said in a low, sudden tone, "One more."

They all stared at Dax, and the stall owners grin widened as Dax smalled the money down. However, instead of using the gun, Dax brought out a little friend of his. Grabbing Boost's Core firmly (and ignoring Chase's freaked look), he spun the fox hybrid out.

A few people screamed as Boost emerged, growling. Dax grinned at him and pointed at the little UFO.

"Hey Boost...could you take it down for me?" the Lowlander asked the Monsuno sweetly. Boost rolled his glowy eyes (the things his Controller would do for that monk...) but charged up a smallish energy sphere in his mouth.

The stall never stood a chance. It stood, smoldering slightly (shark unharmed, although he couldn't say the same for the other plush toys...).

"Boost, return!" Dax smirked. Many people were staring at him in shock and a little fear, but the Lowlander didn't really care.

"Holy crap!" Chase exclaimed in shock. Beyal stood in quiet amazement as the stall owner slack handedly handed the shark to Dax, the top of his hat smoking slightly. The Lowlander gave the red head a smug look and handed the shark to the monk, thoroughly please with himself. Beyal stood for a moment, and a slow grin spread across his face. The he pulled Dax into a tight hug, yelling, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" over and over.

Dax chuckled. "It's fine monkfish, really - "

But the most surprising thing was when Beyal stepped up on tiptoe and kissed Dax on the cheek before hugging into his new shark, giggling and hiding his blush behind the purpleness of the shark. Beyal never noticed the flush spiraled Dax's face as he touched his cheek lightly - or when Dax tried to strangle Chase when the teal eyed teen began to make lovey-dovey faces and fake swoon.

It was moments later when the monk mumbled, "Where is Bren and Jinja?"

They did manage to find Jinja, and the scarred for life Bren. They arrived just as Jinja had tried to drown Bren in the salty waters of the beach.

"Jinja, murder is bad! We spoke about this!" Chase yelped. The only thing that managed to tear Jinja away from her murderous rampage was the shockingly purple and grinning shark, in which she was told by an eager Beyal how Dax had managed to win the shark for him - and in turn earned the monks eternal servitude. But when it came to Beyal's own reaction, he went quiet and a pink blush graced his face.

And everyone had to admit - a blushing white haired monk holding a squishy plush shark would probably be the most adorable sight they had ever seen.


End file.
